A Forgotten Life
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred washes up on a beach, and wakes up with no memories of his life. He meets Arthur, and starts living a new life in England. As his new life starts out, he slowly remembers things, but the thing that he wants to know is how he lost his memories.
1. Washed Up

**Note: **The italicized part is a narration, but the rest of the story will be in Alfred's POV, just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

><p><em>The sea breeze brushed lightly against the cold yet warm body that lays against the sand. The waves licked the bare feet of the nearly dead boy, making a chill run up the unconscious body. The sun just started to peer over the horizon and the beams of warmth glistened against the cast water welcoming the bright figure like it has done since it was first made. The warm rays of light expands across the sky and the environment, finding the cold body turning blue. The lights warmth meld with the wind as the flow of air circled around the boy, trying to make the body feel warmth; it was like the wind was concerned for the blonde, wanting him to live longer. <em>"Wake up." _The gentle wind whispers into the hollow ear. _"You're still needed in this world. You still have a role to play; you can't die yet."

_ As if giving what the wind wanted, the body started up again. The cells started roaming around again; the heart started pumping; his chest was taking in the air it needed. The boy's body regained it's color, but his used-to-be-tanned skin was now pale. His chest kept rising and falling, showing the environment the little sign of life still left in him. His brain was working up a storm, sending messages to every part of the body; one certain message, sent to the eyelids, made his sky blue eyes visible to the world._

**ooo...Nobody...ooo**

The only thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the sky. I knew there were other senses, but it seems that they're not working...yet. I moved what I thought was my feet and felt the cold water wash up over them. _So I can feel and see, but what else?_ I focused on the waves that I felt and soon was able to hear them. I smiled at the relaxing sound, and wondered if I could see the waves, too.

I moved my fingers and felt them sink into soft mushy dirt. I made a face at the weird feeling, and tried to sit up. I put all my weight on my one arm then turned to sit up. I gazed out in front of me and saw the sea. It's beautiful!

My smile grew as I stared into the horizon, seeing the morning lights cascade over the sea. I inhaled the air around the sea and I could smell the fresh air. It was pleasant; I wonder what it tastes like. Not knowing if I could walk, I slowly stood up on the soft dirt. I looked down at my feet and realize the dirt was actually sand. I laughed at myself them looked back out at the sea. It was still this same, but I knew it probably wasn't. _Water flows continuously, so the water you stare at rarely stays in the same spot._ I started to walk forward and I felt myself go deeper into the water.

Once my waist was under the water, I stopped walking and scooped up some water into my hands. The water was warm and as I raised my hand it dripped through my fingers. I put most of the water I could in my mouth, but I ended up spitting it out. _That's salty. Yuck._ I wiped my mouth on my arm and wiped my wet hands on my shorts. _Shorts?_

I glanced at my body and saw the damp clothes clinging to my body. _At least I'm not naked._ I chuckled then felt my shirt. _It's wet, but why? I don't remember putting my entire body in the water, or did I? _I looked back at the shore. _Did I just wash up on the shore? If so, then where did I wash up from? _I don't remember.

What is it that I don't remember? I try to remember anything; anything that could've happened to me, anyone I could possibly know, family, friends, anyone. Do I remember anything? No. I don't remember anything; nothing.

As I go deeper into my thoughts, I hear a splash; it came from the shore, so I focused on it, trying to see what made the noise. Oops; I mean who. A person was walking stiffly into the water as they head toward me. The figure got closer and I started to see what it looked like. The person looks male, has ashy blonde hair, looks like he has green eyes, and...holy mother of pearl...his eyebrows! They're huge! They could be mistaken as caterpillars that live on his face. His face...looks like he's mad. Why?

He was close enough for me to hear him speak, so he shouted. "You're bloody insane!" I blinked. _What an awesome thing to say to a stranger._ He came up next to my side and I looked down at him. "Are you bloody mad? The sharks might get you?" _Sharks? Just where the hell am I?_ I didn't know if I could speak so I just stared at him. His face was getting redder as his anger grew. "Idiot!" He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back to the beach. "Are you trying to die out here?" He waited for an answer but I didn't say anything. "Are you deaf?" I chuckled and his head turned. "So you can hear me. Then why haven't you answered any of my questions?" _Because they're useless questions to answer._

We were on the beach now, and he let go of my wrist. He turned to me and placed his hands on his hips to show that he was angry; I laughed at the girly pose. He just stared at me; looking my up and down, he noticed my clothes and locked eyes with me. "Why are you soaked?" I sighed. "Did you try to kill yourself?" He looked a bit worried; he probably doesn't want to mess with a suicidal person, but if I was, which I'm not...I think, I would've been fighting against him. I shook my head and he sighed with relief. He then looked at me intently. "The why are you on this beach?"

I was starting to get irritated by his nonstop asking, but just shrugged. Now he was annoyed. I wanted to speak to him, to tell him that I really don't know, but I didn't know if I had a voice. As if to just try and speak, I opened my mouth and forced out a sound. "Ah..." My excitement rose and I spoke the sentences forming in my mind. "Look, I honestly don't know why I'm here." He didn't believe me and I groaned. "Dude, I'm telling you the truth. I just woke up oh the beach, soaked and no recollection on how I wound up here. I believe I washed up on the shore, but I don't know how or why." He blinked and I started to go off, asking my own questions. "How did I end up here? Why did I wash up on the shore? Where the hell did I come from? Where the heck am I? Why can't I remember anything?" I paused and thought of the last question; I calmed down and asked it with the sadness in my voice showing. "Who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Like all my other stories, this is a small intro. I've had this story written out for a while, but i've been too busy and lazy to type it up, but here it is :) I hope you like it, it's a slight twist, and a very different type of story i've ever wrote.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	2. Names

A/N: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>I stared at the man before me, giving his a saddened glare. I couldn't really hold myself back as the questions came out, and with every single one that came out, his face softened as he showed the pity he felt for me. I would scoff at the emotion he was giving me, but I just could care less right now. My mind was racing as I tired to answer my own questions, but I couldn't. I didn't remember anything at all; nothing before my eyes seeing the sky above me. It was really aggravating and I just wanted to shout as I kept tensing up.<p>

"I'm sorry," I softened my face, which turned into a full glare, and listened to him, "I...I can't really answer all of those questions." I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement. "But I can tell you this," he locked eyes with me, "you're on English soil; you're in England." For some reason, my mind was freaking out; it was like my mind was telling me that wasn't suppose to be in England. _But then where am I supposed to be?_ I sigh as I stare at the man again. His face held sadness and I couldn't take it; I looked away. "Um..." I listened to him even though our eyes weren't in contact, "My name's Arthur Kirkland." I nod, and heard him sigh. "What do you want me to call you?" I shrug. "I can't just call you "kid", that would be stupid."

I chuckled and looked at him. "Call me whatever you want. I don't remember my name, so it doesn't matter."

"It does too matter." He scowled as I blinked. "You were born with a name, and it's a very important thing in life. How would we figure the differences out from people if we didn't have different names?" He was going off on his own tangent and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dude, you remind me of a teacher." I stopped as I thought over what I said. Did I know what teacher's were? Yes, I did. Like a trigger, memories were coming back to me, well only things considering school related stuff, but no friends were recalled. I sighed. "Why the hell do I have to remember school? I hate the damn education system."

"Well get over it." I glanced at him and saw his arms were crossed. "And I'm a teacher, so it makes sense for you to compare me with that job." I groan and he scowled. "Stop complaining about the bloody school!"

He turned around and started storming off to the road above the beach. My eyes widened as I looked around and went after him. "Dude, where are you going? You can't just leave me alone."

"Why not?" He glares at me. "You sound like a pain; I'd gladly get rid of you the first chance I get."

"That's mean." He shrugs as he heads toward a car. "How could you leave someone who doesn't remember anything in their lives? That's so cruel, especially since they'd freak and wouldn't know where to go."

"Shut up!" He shouted as he slammed his hand onto the door. "I know that already!" He went silent and I didn't dare say anything else. I just stared at his back as he stood in front of the car, that I presumed to be his, and waited for him to say something. I gazed at the surroundings, watching cars pass by and people walk on the sidewalk. So many things I saw were being connected to things I could barely remember, but I was glad to actually remember anything about certain things. I really didn't like the silence between us and started to itch with anxiousness. He sighed and I finally looked at him again. "Get in the car." He glanced at me as I blinked. I didn't move since I was a bit shocked with the sudden order. "I said to get in the car." This time he said it with annoyance, and I obeyed. I got in and looked at him as he did, too. He looked at me and sighed. "Are you going to put your seatbelt on or am I going to have to show you how?"

I was confused, but soon saw him put this "seatbelt" on around him. I looked for my own and saw it to my right. Grabbing the belt, I pulled it down and took the head that was...supposed to go in something? I looked up at him and saw he was patiently waiting for me to put it fully on. "Uh..." I looked back down at the metal head, and heard him groan.

"For the love of god." He says as he swipes the thing out of my hand and puts it in a type of container that made a click. I stared at it then at his scowling face. "I hope you can remember how to do that from now on." I nod and sit straight as I watched him start the car up. When I heard a deep growling sound I jumped. He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just the engine." I look at him and nod slightly. He shook his head and started to drive off. After some time of driving passed, he cleared his throat. "I was thinking that it'd be safe for you to stay at my place." He glanced at me then concentrated on the road. "Okay?"

"Sure." I say nervously without thinking about it. "Where else could I possibly go?" I frown at my question and stare out the side window. I didn't want to see his face, if he looked at me and made one or not.

The silence grew between us as I kept my mouth shut and just observed the world passing by so quickly. I felt like I've been this fast before, or even faster, but I couldn't remember which just made me sadder and upset. I was in a car, an old fashioned one to what I could recall, but I didn't mind. In fact, I believe that I love classic cars, but how can I tell the difference between the new and old? Rolling my eyes, I look forward through the windshield. _I'm remembering some many terms to things I didn't know minutes before. What's going on with my mind? Why is it scrambled up into a mess? _I glance at Arthur and see him looking at me; the man blushes and returns his focus on the road. I chuckled at the silly act, but felt myself flush a bit. Looking back out the window, I sighed. _What other important things am I forgetting?_

As I'm asking more questions in my mind, I hear Arthur clear his throat. I looked at him again to see that he was still watching the road, but ready to talk again. "I...I was thinking..." he trailed of, but I had a feeling that whatever he was going to bring up and talk about was important. "You said you couldn't remember your name," I nod as he points out the fact, "w-well...I started thinking of possible names to call you." He glanced at me again before turning back to the road and making a right turn. "Would you...like to hear some?" I smiled and vigorously nodded. He chuckled. "Well," he goes as he turns onto a dirt road, "I was thinking up some American names since you look and talk American." That observation felt right. _So I'm American._ I ponder on the fact I learned to be true and smile, thanking the Brit for letting me remember something. "So here's one name: Maximilian."

I wrinkled my nose and forehead. "No, I don't like that name." He chuckled, but nodded in understanding. "I may be American, but that doesn't mean my name is American." He looks at me quickly before slowing down the car. I shrug at his astonished face. "I mean...don't names have origins?" He nods. "Well, then my name could have originated from England, or..." I tried to remember any other countries, but failed at listing any; I could only remember England and America, thanks to Arthur.

"I get what you're trying to say." He says as he turns into the drive of a house. He parks the car and looks at me. "Here's another: Samuel." I cringed at the name. I could see that as a friend's name, but not mine. "Xavier?" I chuckled. The name was cool, but it didn't feel like my name. "I guess that's another no..." he put a hand near his chin to think some more and sighed. "Matthew?"

I blinked. That name sounded so familiar, but...why? It's not mine, I'm sure, but I feel as if...that name belongs to someone important to me. "No..." I say the name to myself and sigh. "Damn, that name sounds so familiar." The Brit raised one of his bushy eyebrows. I knew he was going to ask the same question I was asking myself, so I spoke before he could. "I don't know why, but it just does..." I thought about for another moment then gazed at him. "Anymore?"

He blinks and nods. "Yeah," he stared out the windshield, "Louis?" No. "Christoper?" Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. "George?" Ha, no, that's a president's name, right? Or was it a king's name? "Both. There was King George of England when America was still under the English rule, and then there is George Washington who lead America to freedom and took the role as the first president. There's another George, but that ones Bush." I nod at the little history lesson he gave me and waited for anymore names he could think of. "All right," he looks at me, "I only have one more name that I could think of that would fit you." I nod and show him that I'm interested in what name he was thinking of. "I know it's the name of another king of England, but..." he smiled a little, "how's Alfred?"

My eyes widened. I thought about it and couldn't help, but smile. "Alfred..." I say. It felt right on my tongue, and it seems like it's my name. "I like that name." That's a true statement, but what's missing is a middle and last name...right? I glance out at the house before the car and huff a sigh of annoyance. "Damn it, I wish I could remember my full name."

"Does that mean that Alfred's your name." I nod and saw a smile appear on his face. "Well bloody hell, I guessed right." I inquired an eyebrow and he chuckled. "When I first laid eyes on you and got a good look at you, I could help but guess your name. I'm really good at guessing names, so when I saw you I thought: 'That boy's going to be an annoying Alfred; I can just tell.'"

"Hey," he snickered and got out of the car. I followed him in suit, "you can't possibly know when someone will be annoying or not."

He scoffed. "Trust me," he gave me a certain look that made me instantly believe what he was going to say next, "I can." He reached for his door, unlocking it with a key, and walked in. I walked right behind him, and he shut the door. "This is my house." He goes motioning to the inside of the two story house. "It's not much, but it's too big for me to live alone in anyway."

"Then why do you live in it when it's too big?" The Brit looked at me and sighed.

"There was a time I didn't live alone in this house." I could hear his sadness and the frown that appeared on his face gave it all away. I didn't know what the story was, but I knew; he had a family once and they left him all alone. "Well," I snap out of my sudden thoughts of pity and pay attention to what he was going to say, "we should get you into some dry clothes." He looked me up and down and I did as well. "What size do you wear?"

I sighed as I locked eyes with him. "I don't know..." he shook his head and approached me, going behind me and tugging my shirt's collar to look at the tag. He hummed and I could just see him taking note of the shirt size. I then felt his hand slide down to my pants, and my face became heated instantly. "Whoa!" I turn around so that I could see him.

His face held annoyance, but also amusement. "What?" He goes crossing his arms. "Did you think I was going to take your pants off to check your size?" My face flushed even more and he chuckled. "I was going to pull the tag out and see if I could get the size like I did with your shirt." I nod slightly, but still felt I should be cautious. He sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not a pedophile."

I blinked at the word, and tried to process it through my head. It rang a bell, but I couldn't place the word with a definition. "A what?"

His eyes rolled back as he huffed. "A pedophile; someone who takes interest in kids or people that are years younger than themselves." He gave me an annoyed smirk. "You should at least remember some of _those_ stupid things." I blink and try to remember 'those stupid things' but to no avail. I sighed as I couldn't and he scowled. "You really must have hit your head to forget _everything_ that's important to know." He shook his head and groaned at something. "And I thought today I was going to get rest after teaching the worst class today." I cocked my head, but he didn't explain anything; he just glared at me and grabbed my wrist. "You can just wear a tank and some of my brother's pants for now."

"Brother?" He grip around my wrist tightened and I guess that his brother was a sore subject to talk about. It made sense though, if you thought about it; he had family and they left him. His brother could be part of the family that left him. My thoughts started to run everywhere as I started to wonder: Could I possibly have a brother? I hummed in thought and didn't realize that we stopped in a room. He pulled out some things then threw them at my head, waking my from my brother fantasy. "Hey."

"Just hurry up and change; I need to get those clothes of yours washed and dried before they wrinkle and stink." I glanced at the clothes then looked back at him. He groaned. "Don't tell me that you don't know how to put bloody clothes on."

"I..." I looked at the clothes again and smiled a playful smile. "Why? Would you help me change if I didn't?" Arthur's face turned red instantly as I laughed. He called me a 'git' and I tried to cease the laughing. "I can handle it. I believe I can remember how to do something so simple like putting clothes on." His face was returning to that tanish pale color as he calmed down. "Well," I said moving further into the room, "I guess I'll be changing now." Taking the hint he started to leave. I chuckled as I thought of something else to say. "If I do need help though," he stopped at the door, "I'll give you a shout."

He turned to me, glaring with that red face of his, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Insufferable git!" He shouted. "I knew you'd be annoying." Pouting at his remark, I put a hand over my heart saying that I've been hurt. He just scowled. "Bloody twit." He said slamming the door.

I smiled at the little show that I caused and soon changed from the damp clothes to cool yet warm, dry clothes. Once I was done changing though, a question went through my mind. _Shouldn't I take a shower and get all of the salt water off?_ I sighed as I opened the door and found Arthur in the living room. "Where's your bathroom?"

He glanced at me with a scowl, and pointed down the hall that I came from. "Second door on the left." I nodded and went down the hall to take a nice hot shower.

Standing under the little drops of water felt really great, but since the water had turned cold after half an hour, I had to get out. The steam from the hot water made the room foggy, well the mirror was foggy, but it was all right with me. I rubbed away the cloudy mist and saw a blurry reflection of myself. I wasn't completely shocked, but as soon as I took a closer look at my eyes, I saw something weird. It looked like there were rims around my pupils. Deciding that poking my eye to find out what it was was a stupid idea, I quickly dried off and went back to Arthur.

He heard me come out and turned around with a cup of tea in his hands. "It's about bloody time you got out; any longer and I would've called the police claiming that you drowned while taking a bloody shower." I chuckled at the silly thought, but soon relaxed so I could ask him a question...but he beat me, and spoke first. "Those clothes seem to fit you perfectly." I blinked and looked at myself before gazing at him again. "Another one of my guesses were correct." He smiled at the fact that he was right again and I groaned.

"Could you stay quiet for a second so I can ask you a question?" He glared at me and made a comment about how rude that was, but I ignored him. "Could you take a look at my eyes and tell me why there's a rim around my pupils?" He blinked and cocked his head. "I looked at myself in the mirror and saw something in my eye; I don't know what it is, so I was hoping you could tell me."

A blush softly appeared on his face as he set his cup down. He walked over to me and I leaned down a bit so he could look at my eyes. The only thing, though, was that I didn't expect myself to blush from gazing at his eyes. They're just an average green, but they...were hypnotizing...and beautiful. His eyes were focused on mine and I couldn't help but feel conscious about myself...but I'm the reason why he's looking at me so intently.

I exhaled some air that I didn't know was held in my lungs, and heard him chuckle. "You have contacts in your eyes." I felt dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes since he figured that I probably didn't remember what they were either. "They're basically things that can make your eye sight clearer; you can see things better with them, but wearing glasses is the same thing." I opened my mouth to ask what glasses were, but he held his hand up, stopping me from saying anything. "Glasses are a tool made for people who have bad vision and can't see things clearly. They have a rim and some lenses that are basically magnifying glasses." I nodded, but was still confuse. He sighed and grabbed a pair of something that looked fold-able. "These are glasses."

"Oh." I say finally understanding something again. Really, I hated feeling so lost and stupid, but it's not my fault I lost my memory...or is it? "Okay then." I look at the glasses and take them out of his hands. He flails for them, saying not to break them or he'd break me. I chuckled and looked through them. "Whoa!" I looked around at everything only to see blurrs. "So this is what it's like to be blind." He snatched them off of my head and I looked at him. "Are you blind?"

"No," he states with that scowl. I had a feeling that I'm going to see that scowl a lot, "I use these on the days that my eyes feel like not functioning; they're also reading glasses, so I can read books that I have trouble reading with the small print." He blew on the lenses and cleaned them on his shirt, looking through them to make sure that they didn't have any smudges. "These glasses are really expensive since they're really old and special."

Glancing at the glasses in his hands, I cock my head. "How are they special? Aren't they just glasses." He shook his head as he looked at the tool with a warm yet sad smile. "What is it to you?" I ask.

He shrugs as he sets them down on the table he retrieved them from. "They're the only thing that I have of my mother." I blinked as my focus was now on him again. "My mom used to read a lot, and as she got older, she need glasses." He smiled, but then frowned. "She passed when I was four, and I held onto the glasses since they were hers."

I frowned along with him. _Really, it seems that his life is so sad. I'm shocked he hasn't thought of suicide._ I thought about it then shook my head. _He doesn't seem the type to kill himself from depression; more like the type that holds all the sadness inside and breaks down when he's the weakest._

"But I shouldn't think about that now." I regain my thoughts as I look at him again. "That was years ago, and I've gotten over most things." Arthur's gaze feel from the glasses to the floor. I wanted to say something, but didn't really know what or how to say anything. The next thing I know, he stares at me with a determined scowl. "Let's not lose ourselves in the past." I sighed. _That's hard since it's the past I want to remember._ He grabbed my attention again as he pulled me into the living room and pushed me down so I was sitting on his couch. I look up at him in confusion and see the most devilish smile I've seen on a person. "You're going to learn three months of English within the weekend."

"What?" I shouted startled. It was great to know that it was the weekend, but I have to learn things during the weekend? "What a crappy weekend this will be."

"Don't complain." He said, hitting me on the head with a roll of paper. He placed it in my hand and I just stared at it. "First," he goes as I look at him again, "we're going to see if you remember who to write. Then when I think you've gotten the basics, we're going to go into grammar, sentence patterns, and all the other useful things English gives you." I stifle a groan as he gives me a pen. "Now," he pulls out a rolling chalkboard and I gape at it, _is this dude that old fashioned?_ "Let's see if you remember the Alphabet."

"Yes, sir." I say sarcastically. He hits me over the head again and gives me this terrifying glare. "Sorry." I mumble as I write down what he wants. _Note to self,_ I thought as I got to the sixth letter, _when Arthur starts to act like a teacher, never joke around him, use sarcasm, or do anything to upset him; he might blow a possible gasket and I don't want to be the victim when that happens._ Finishing the assignment he gave me, I started to think how this will help me when...if I go back to school. _Maybe living with a...strict teacher won't be as horrendous than I thought._ Arthur praised me for remembering the entire Alphabet and I smiled. The rest of the day was wasted with him teaching me things that I slowly started to remember, but I didn't complain since he made everything easy to think about. _Yeah, living with Arthur will be a great advantage._ I smiled again as I took another assignment from him, and worked.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a long time since i've done this story, but that's because i didn't know how to continue. Well it's up now, but i don't know if it's good or not; i just typed up what first came to mind. Honestly, i don't even know where i might take this story. I know i want a little romance, and of course comedy if possible, but i still have vague ideas on what to do. Don't worry though, as i get more ideas i'll continue to write this story.

I hope it wasn't bad. Thanks for reading, mates! R&R.


	3. College

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters, just the story idea.

* * *

><p>Arthur hummed, flipping a pen expertly around his fingers as he looked at the many essays with his reading glasses on. This specific essay was one his new student had written. He was astonished to see Alfred excel through those three days of learning and remember everything. That feeling he had in his stomach was right about the young America; though he doesn't remember anything from his past he still knows his stuff.<p>

Math was a little difficult to teach since he wasn't the professor of those classes. He asked one of the favored professors in the college he works at to make fifty problems to do. When he received them, his eyes roamed through the equations with dizziness. Arthur couldn't understand mathematics for the life of him. He gave them to Alfred and told him what he should do then let him go. Alfred looked so confused but when he put the pencil to the paper, he solved every problem without any problem. The next shocker was that each answer he gave was 100% correct.

Science was like that with the American as well. Everything given to him he remember quickly. The blond student even retold the chant that most high schools were teaching their kids nowadays. Arthur was very impressed with his lab reports as well.

History was a little speed bump for Alfred, but as the hours passed he was able to understand. He studied, wrote the essays, annotated, cited, everything he needed to do for the subject. Alfred actually shot straight up with his knowledge, surprising himself and Arthur as well.

The last subject was English, one Arthur specialized in and made hard for Alfred on purpose. The essay he was reading now was a thesis on what Alfred felt he wanted to do in life and how each subject could help him in the future. Alfred was honest with his writing, which Arthur was proud of. This boy was definitely a prodigy.

As Arthur read through the other essays his classes wrote, he heard some teachers speaking of a student on the list for their classes but not showing up yet. He rolled his eyes, about to continue checking off the essays when he heard the conversation more clearly and who it was.

"I've heard high remarks about this Alfred Jones from his high school, but for him not to come in to our classes he signed up for, what a waste."

Arthur's chair scraped across the floor, causing the teachers to look at him. He blushed, flustered slightly, but came over. "May I take a look at what this Alfred Jones looks like?" He remembered that name on his own class roster. The professors nodded and clicked their mouse over his name to show his school ID. Arthur's eyes widened as he nodded. "I know where he has been." He informed the teachers of how the past few days he has been taking care of a boy from America who doesn't remember who he is. The teachers gasped and gaped at the Brit as he told this to them. After sharing with them what they should know, he stated, "I will bring him his schedule and tell him to go see each professor so they can teach him what he has missed. He's a fast learner and very bright with each subject."

After his chat, he went back to work before he could go back home to check on the idiot American. Before doing so, he clicked on Alfred's name and saw his schedule, printed it out in two versions, text and grid, packed up his things, shut down, then soon left. He figured that he would come home to a relaxing blond with his work all finished for the day. The knew information Arthur had learned that day, though, changed his thinking. He was now in charge of the American as a host for college. He was just lucky that Alfred was in the college Arthur worked at.

**A Forgotten Life**

I laid sprawled out on the couch, hands behind my head as I smiled up at the ceiling. I was proud of myself finding out that I knew my school work from high school. The feeling of not remembering anything else though bogged me down. A sigh escaped my lungs as I pouted. It's been roughly two weeks since I've been with Arthur and these week days were boring when he wasn't home. I sort of wished that I could be with him where he worked. Only luck would grant that wish.

My ears twitched once I heard the front door open. "I'm back Alfred." I heard the British accent and smiled brightly, sitting up on the couch to watch him enter the room. He walked in and set his suitcase on the coffee table before me with an accomplished smile. "I've got some brilliant news for you."

Excitement filled my mind as I jumped where I was sitting. "What is it? Did you get me something?" I chuckled at his scowl, knowing full well he wouldn't waste his money on me.

"Bloody hell, Alfred, no. I'm not buying you anything that will turn your mind into mush." I pouted playfully. He sighed, shaking his head as he massaged the bridge of his nose. That became a recurring habit of his since I basically moved in. "I found out who you are and why you are here in England."

My eyes widened. "Really?! Who am I? Why am I here?"

The Englishman's eyebrow twitched, waiting for me to calm down before he would speak. "Your name is Alfred F. Jones. You were accepted into the college I work for and made a schedule for yourself. I'm not sure what you want to be, but it seems the major you chose was engineering."

I thought about it and nodded. So my full name is Alfred F. Jones. That felt right. I smiled brightly again, happy to know more about myself; the information of being at Arthur's college doubled my happiness. "That's great! I can finally get out of this house and meet new people. Make new friends, learn new things." A smile rose to Arthur's face, pleased I was excited about this.

He grabbed his suitcase and ruffled through it, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to me. "This is your schedule." I glanced over the grid that told me how long each class was and what each class was, what room it was in, and all that jazz. "It's really packed compared to most Freshman in college. You must have figured you'd be stuck in your books. I'd like to remind you that going out and having fun is just as good." I chuckled. "Anyway," Arthur took out his glasses and put them on, "you have missed two weeks worth of classes, so when we arrive tomorrow, you will go to your classes, learn what his being taught, then make an appointment with your professors to learn what you have missed already. It is vital that you do this tomorrow and any other days so you can catch up quickly."

"Okay." I spoke when he didn't say anything else for a few seconds. "What about text books?"

He was silent before sighing, shaking his head at himself. "I forgot about that. You don't have any money... Wait." He fished out his laptop and quickly scrolled to something. "Oh, you do have financial aid. That's good. We can just tell them that you had complications and..." he hummed, clicking things on the pages. "Maybe I'll just buy them for you... No, that'd be a waste of you aid then." He mumbled to himself before remembering something. He took something out of his jacket pocket and gave it to me. "That's your ID. Don't lose it." That's all he said.

I nodded, standing up. "All right." Walking around him, I went upstairs to the room he said I could have.

"I'll call you for dinner!" Arthur shouted as I went up.

"I'll be cooking it!" I paled, remembering how awful his food tastes. I heard a huff and some tapping fingers against keys. I chuckled as I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I sighed, smiling at the ceiling. "I'm going to college..."

A sudden pain went through my head as I felt some deja vu sensation. Whining, I turned to my side, holding my head until the pain faded. It felt like I had said that before and the setting- "I was at-" I groaned as some flashes of memories appeared in my head. None of them made sense. They were all blurry. Biting my lip, I curled into a ball, trying my best to withstand the pain.

The pain soon disappeared. I sighed, covered in sweat from fighting the painful, head splitting ache. I felt so tired then. My eyes closed slowly. Soon enough, I passed out only to be consumed with those flashes of memories. Blotches of colors, loud music, the waves, a feeling of being pushed.

I gasped when I woke up, falling of the bed. I groaned, shaking my head. What does all that mean? I was so confused. After a lapse of silence, I sighed. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." Looking at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was near dinner time. Stumbling as I got of the floor, I went downstairs to start making the food Arthur and I would eat for tonight.

**A Forgotten Life**

I'm a nervous wreck. Oh god, I'm such an idiot! Right when Arthur left me to my first class, I looked around, saw unfamiliar faces, then went straight to the back. Thank god I'm only one of five that are already there. These guys must have had time to gain friends already with the two weeks, but not me. Man, such bad timing.

The door opened and shut again. I didn't get a good look at who walked in, but I heard slow steps coming towards me then speed up. The table I was leaning on moved slightly as the person put their hands down in front of me. I blinked and looked up into red eyes filled with glee.

"Dude, it's so awesome to see you!" He laughed strangely and quickly took the seat next to me. "I though I wasn't going to have a friend in this class, but dammit it be two weeks later and you come!" My eyes stared at his silver-white hair. Was that his natural hair color? "So, mein awesome friend." He slapped my shoulder. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we dropped Mattie off at a college in France."

His eyes gazed right at me. I looked away, trying to act like he didn't just sit down and talked with me. "Oi, Alfred." He snapped his fingers in front of me so I could turn to face him. He looked confused. "What's the matter? Did something unawesome happen?" He grinned. "Maybe the awesome me can help you."

His self proclaiming awesomeness was getting annoying. I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are, or who 'Mattie' is, either."

The guy blinked, then laughed, figuring I must be pulling a joke. I simply took out a notebook and pencil so I was ready to take notes in this class. His laughing died down when I didn't say anything else. "You're kidding, right Al? This is not awesome, mein friend." I didn't reply. "How could you forget the awesome me?! I'm so awesome I'm hard to forget."

"I'm sure I'd remember someone as annoying as you." I bite out. He shut up. Glancing at him, I saw the hurt on his face. "Look, I'm sorry, but I seriously don't know who you are. You may know me, but-" Right. He knew my name. Was he a friend of mine before I lost my memories? Oh boy. "I don't remember you." I frowned. "Something happened to make me lose my memories. I basically have amnesia."

"That's so not awesome!" I sighed, but he looked determined for some reason. A smirk crawled onto his face. "I shall help you remember our awesome times we've spent together!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, smiling wide. "Don't worry my awesome friend. We will get your memories back."

I nodded and lightly pushed him off me. He seemed annoying but it felt like I have tolerated it before because he was a nice friend to have. A ripping pain shot up through my mind for a second, causing me to flinch. A memory flash. Red eyes, white hair, weird laugh. Yeah. This person is a friend of mine.

"My awesome name is Gilbert." The guy went. I nodded, remembering that name instantly, but nothing else. "And Mattie is your brother."

I blinked in thought. "Matthew." No wonder that name felt familiar when Arthur said it. "My brother, huh? Is he cool?"

"He's awesome, but not as awesome as I am." Gilbert laughed his strange laugh and I couldn't help but join him.

"Settle down class." The professor came in. "Good morning." He said. Some of the students repeated the greeting or just nodded. "Gilbert, I ask you to refrain from causing anymore trouble in class for today. We have a late coming student and he needs to pay attention. So do you." Gilbert only shrugged as he sat back in the chair next to me. The professor eyes me and nodded. "Mr. Jones, when you have time, come to my office." He walked back and handed me a syllabus.

I took it and nodded. "I will. Don't worry." I smiled and looked at the syllabus to see what it's about before putting it down to take notes.

Gilbert lazed around next to me, nearly napping. I knew he was awake and listening. I just had a feeling that he comes off as crazy but pays attention and is smart like me. Guess that long talk from his brother worked.

Confusion rolled over me as I thought on that. He has a brother? Of course. A German brother. Gil was also German, right? No, he called himself something else. It began with a P. Polish? No. Oh yeah. Prussian. I smiled as small things were coming back to me about my Prussian friend. Too bad no memories were coming back yet.

I sighed, writing my notes down until the class ended. When the professor dismissed the class, everyone got up and left once they packed their things. I stayed in my seat, finishing up the notes and Gil sat right next to me. I finished and started packing by time the professor came back and handed me several packets. I looked up at him when I took them.

"These are all the notes we have done so far in class. I thought it would be easier for you to read what we have done than just come when you're so busy. Many of your other professors might do the same thing, except your lab sessions. You can make those up easily, I bet." He smiled, nodded, then walked back to his own bag to pack up.

"You've got it awesomely easy with the professors." Gil raised a brow at me as I packed the packets away in my satchel.

"Yeah, well, I guess it helps since my host is one of the professors." I stood from my seat, Gilbert following suit, and left the classroom in search of my next class.

"Which one?" He asked curiously, striding beside me, nodding at people he knew.

"Mr. Kirkland." There was a pause of silence between us before he laughed.

"Oh mein gott." He leaned forward, laughing hard. "You live with that stick in the mud? He has such a long rod up is snobby ass. He's so unawesome."

I pouted, scowling at my friend. "Yeah, well, I think that he's nice." Finding myself defending Arthur made my friend raise a knowing brow and smirk. A blush slowly came to my cheeks. "He took in a stranger who has no recollection of who they are and is helping them remember as much as he can. He's also taking time out of his life to teach things that he has probably taught many times over or remember in his own time when he was in school and college."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you like him. A lot." Gil chuckled, nodding as we stopped in front of my next class. "He was pissy with me, so I don't really like him, but if you're able to get along with him, maybe I can, too, ja?" I smiled at him. "I will see you in the cafeteria, then." He stepped back and waved before turning around and walking off somewhere else.

Gilbert seemed like a cool friend to have. He was understanding in ways and smart, just doesn't like to apply himself to much. Unless he thinks it's awesome. Chuckling to myself, I walked into my next class.

The day flew by as I went from class to class, hung out with my friends I couldn't remember when I could, and got the many packets I should read when I get back to my, possibly, temporary home. My last class is an English class and I wondered who my professor was. It didn't say on either of my schedules. There was a small ounce of hope in my mind that it was someone I knew but I know that there are more English professors than him.

Walking through the doorway, I noticed there were only a few other students sitting in the large classroom. I took a seat near the front because my eyes were still not that good even with contacts. I made sure to sit in the front of all my other classes as well. The minutes ticked by as the time for class to start was getting closer. I hummed to myself, thinking just where my glasses could be if I had any. I also started wondering where my stuff was if I brought anything over here.

The door soon swung open and a blond man approached the front of the classroom. I blinked, jaw dropping slightly as I saw who my professor was. Arthur didn't seem fazed to see me in his class, like he knew he would have seen me. I shut my mouth and took up my pen. He held packs of papers and passed the out to the students. He even passed me my own. When I looked at what I received, I blinked. It was the essay he asked me to write. Did he assign this to the class as well? Was he also teaching me things he was teaching this class and I didn't even know? That could be possible.

"In class today, we will be doing speeches." Half the people mumbled, groaning slightly to themselves. I saw one of his bushy brows twitch. "I know that this is not some bleeding speech class, but it's good practice for future jobs." I smiled slightly, not afraid at all to make a speech if he asked me to. He eyed me as soon as I grinned and a small smirk appeared on his own face. "These speeches will be improvised, so keep going as best you can on the topic you randomly chose. Do we have any volunteers to go first?" I glanced around the classroom and didn't see anyone raise their hand or hear them say they would go. Facing forward, I caught Arthur's eyes staring at me before he glanced around the class again. "Really? No one wants to make a speech? I guess I could pick someone."

"I'll go." The words escaped my mouth before I could think. Arthur glanced at me and smiled, happy someone offered to go.

"Then please come up here, Mr. Jones, and introduce yourself before you start your speech." I nodded and stood from my desk to go around and to the front behind a podium.

My eyes glanced around the class, see a familiar hairstyle defying gravity before starting. "My name is Alfred F. Jones." The boy with the strange hairstyle grinned wide. I guessed he must know me like Gilbert, Franics, Antonio, and Ludwig did. "Random topic..." I trailed off, thinking of what my speech could be about. I hummed. "Well, I could talk about amnesia." I peered over my shoulder to Arthur. He just nodded and motioned with his hands to continue. Looking forward again, I spoke more. "Amnesia, I believe everyone knows, is when someone forgets a certain event, time, person, or, in major cases, their entire life. I'm among those lines of having amnesia." The guy's eyes went wide when he heard this. "I have lost my memories for my life. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, where I was, and all that. Over the two weeks of being here, I gained helped and few memories of my past. Mr. Kirkland actually helped me remember my name and what nationality I am. The memories I have gained thus far are just flashes, though.

"For example, last night I was thinking about what could have caused me to lose my memories and I fell asleep. A dream full of blurry landscapes and muffled music came to me. I'm confused about it since it doesn't make sense to me quite yet but I know it's important. Another example just happened today in my first class. I just started coming to this college though it seems I've been enrolled after I graduated from high school. I met a friend, who some of you possibly know, but didn't remember him. Flashes had come to me as he started talking like we were buddies since preschool. White-silver hair and red eyes. A picture flash of Gilbert. I instantly knew that I had known him before I lost my memories.

"Amnesia is quite difficult to live with. It's only been two weeks but I still wish I could remember what my life was like before now, who my family is, what my friends are like and who their families are, if I have met them yet or not. It can be sometime cured by time or not cured at all. It depends on if the person wants to remember what was forgotten or not. People, places, and pictures can help most of the time to bring forth memories. I don't have pictures nor places, so I'm counting on the people that I do know to help me remember. If they want to help, that is." The gravity defying haired guy nodded to himself.

I smiled. "It's like a fresh new start when you have amnesia, but there's always that gnawing feeling that you should know more things than you do." Humming, I tried to think what else I could add. "Don't take amnesia so lightly. If you meet someone who has amnesia, try to help them out if you can. Please. They will appreciate it even if they don't know you. Kindness is a virtue, right?" Nodding to myself I looked at Arthur. "I can't think of anything else to say."

"Then that's good enough." He smiled. "Let's give Mr. Jones a round of applause." The class clapped for me and I chuckled, scratching the back of my head. A sense of deja vu fell over me then but I didn't dwell on it until I sat again. "Now, anyone else?" He scanned the room, nodding to someone. "Mr. Kholer, you may come down."

A tall guy came down to where I previously stood. I realized it was that guy who was reacting more than anyone to my speech. "My name is Mathias Kholer!" He stated excitedly. "And I'm going to do my speech about my mother country, Denmark!"

_Mathias Kholer... _That name sounded so familiar. I listened to his speech only half of the time as I thought over why that name sounded so familiar. My head started hurting as I forced myself to think over the name. I leaned on my hand to massage my forehead, trying not to show how pained I was. I didn't want Arthur to worry when it's only my first day here. I closed my eyes to fight away the pain.

Flashes again. They came in different scenes but I recognized Gilbert instantly. Gilbert and...that Mathias fellow. They know each other. Does that mean I know Mathias as well? Possibly. It feels like I do. Sighing quietly, I leaned back into the chair to listen to the others who gained courage to make a speech.

_16 September 20XX_

_ First day of college for myself. Classes aren't that bad. My teachers are very interesting and the friends I have gained, or at least met up with again in their minds, are as well. Arthur was pleased with my speech but I could have done better. Mathias spoke with me after our class and it seems Gil, him and I were part of a trio group. The Awesome Trio. I could see that. Total flashes for the day: 4._

_Gilbert._

_Mathias_

_More of that blurry scene_

_Me falling in water as I watch the end of a boat ride away?_

_ The first two I can understand why I remember them from the flashes, but what could the last two mean? I know they connect with each other, but why and how? Just what am I missing in my flashes of memories?_

_ I want to meet my brother. Maybe he will kickstart more of my memories. It sucks that he's in France though. How can I contact him? And do I really have anything that I own here in England? Where could they be?_

_Memory Diary Update Day 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's been so long since I've updated this story but I've finally got some ideas on who to continue it. Expect more updates from this story from now on. Hopefully I can update my other stories as well.

Anyone have any guesses as to where his stuff is or how he lost his memory yet? More hints to come in the next chapters. BDc

This chapter isn't beta-ed so there might be a lot of mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you all like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
